edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 72: Love his Sweet-Heart
Quick Summary Akira's Group is resting on a sandbank. While recovering, both boys and girls decide to have a popularity poll amongst themselves. Full Summary Akira's Group has been walking by the river for four or five hours. Akira and Shirou investigate a sandbank that's surrounded by water. Shirou concludes they can rest here at least for a day. He hasn't told Akira about Mami and her premonition. He need to research more before telling anyone. The girls are drying up their clothes on branches. Mami notices the girls have a lot of spare clothes. Rion explains to her that they were on their return trip back to Japan. They packed many spare clothes and swimsuits. Rion warns Mami to watch out for her clothes. The boys and especially Akira will steal it. Akira and Mami are back at the boys' camp. Kazuma explains to the latecomers that the boys are having the first "Queen of the night contest". It's about who you'd want to spend the night. Akira was about to write a name when Rion's face pops up in his mind. Rion will kill him if he writes someone else. The winner is Akagami Rion. That means two boys voted for Rion also. Akira suspects Ryouichi since Sanae wasn't voted on. Akira couldn't figure out the third person. Kazuma starts to freak out also. Kanako was voted twice. That means beside Kazuma someone else voted for her too. He suspects Tooru since Rei wasn't on it. Rei comes to the boys' camp. She finds out about the contest. She yells at the boys and especially Tooru since he is the oldest. Rei is also mad because she didn't get a vote. Rei is back at the girls' camp. She reveals what the boys were doing. She suggests they should do the same. Yuki is having a tough time who she votes for. In the end she writes Akira Sengoku down on the paper. The result was unexpected. It seems the majority vote for Shirou. The girls planned it from the start. Everyone got pretty serious about both contests in the end. Yuki got up in the middle of the night. Rion couldn't sleep also. She suspects Yuki voted for Akira. Yuki was lost in her thought when Akira pats her. Akira notices that Yuki is walking further and further away from him. Yuki keeps walking back till she bumps onto a tree. A Caterpillar-like falls down the tree and lands on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki jumps forward and pins Akira down. Kazuma and Kanako are alone somewhere on the sandbank. Kazuma wants to confess to her first before the second voter does. When Kanako's eyes gazed at him, he is stunned by her power. Before she head back to girls' camp, Kazuma grabs her by her waist. Rion has lost sight of Yuki. She sees someone ahead of her. It's Shuu. She suggests he couldn't sleep either. Shuu just nods. Characters Introducted Extinct Animals Caterpillar-like Trivia Category:Manga Category:Mami the Clairvoyant Arc